


On the Clock

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Frisking, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu is taken in the back to be frisked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something today. Somehow it became smut. AU. Prompt was 'Junsu/Changmin => airport security'

"Sir, you need to follow me." Junsu's eyes widened as the airport security guard stopped him and his bag just as he was getting through the TSA screening checkpoint. 

"What for?" Junsu questioned but the guard shook his head and extended his hand to the private room behind the other guards. "But I--"

"Please sir." There was no room for argument and Junsu followed the other man into the small interrogation room. 

"I swear, I don't know what it is that you're think I brought into the gate--"

"Please strip sir." Junsu stopped short, looking up at the other man. He was tall and lanky, hair cropped short around a youthful face. Despite his height, Junsu would have guessed him at least five years younger than Junsu. He had to admit that the other man was fucking hot, despite the severity of his expression. The name tag on his chest read 'Shim Changmin'.

"Mr. Shim," Junsu tried to reason, using his most cute, pleading expression that made even his best friend Yunho cave to his demands. "I don't think--"

"Strip sir." The other turned away to rustle through Junsu's things and Junsu swore slightly, hand going to the edge of his shirt. This was going to be embarrassing. 

"Isn't there supposed to be another person in here? You know, to make sure I'm not mishandled?" Junsu complained as he took off his shirt. The marks his lover had given him that morning still showed brightly on his pale skin. Though he couldn't see them, he knew love bites and claw marks littered his back and he blushed slightly when Changmin looked his way. 

"We're short staffed, sir." Changmin's eyes narrowed and Junsu suddenly felt self-conscious. He was never embarrassed by the aggressiveness of his lover, but under Changmin's cool gaze Junsu felt exposed. "The pants as well, sir."

"Yes, of course." Junsu undid his belt. "It's Junsu, by the way."

"Of course, sir." Junsu let out a sigh of relief as Changmin turned back to his belongings, taking out all of the clothing and then the small bag of toiletries. Junsu stripped down to his boxers, hands crossed in front of him as he watched Changmin take out his bottle of lube. "This is bigger than the recommended size, sir."

"Um..." Junsu blushed when Changmin turned toward him. "Well...I..." Junsu floundered around. What in the world was he supposed to say to that?

The other man walked over, lube in hand and set it down on the small table next to Junsu. "I need to frisk you sir. Hands up please." 

Junsu did as he was told reluctantly and Changmin felt along his arms, and then down his sides. Ridiculous since he wasn't wearing anything and as such couldn't hide anything, but the touch was almost sensual. Long fingers seemed to trace his claw marks and love bruises, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. Junsu felt himself blush as Changmin leaned down and started feeling up his legs, hands riding up his boxers instead of over it. "Um...are all frisks supposed to be this...um...thorough?" Junsu questioned, shivering as the hands got closer to certain body parts than was strictly necessary.

"Yes, sir," The younger man's voice was steady as he straightened and moved to stand behind Junsu. Junsu's eyes closed as the process was repeated, unconsciously leaning into the touch as it ghosted down his back. Junsu whimpered when Changmin's hands finally found his lower back and it dipped into the crack. "Sir?"

"Sorry," Junsu apologized. Maybe he was sick in the brain, but god having someone as hot as Changmin touch him like this here was rather arousing. 

"Sir, I think I'll need you to take off your underwear."

Junsu's eyes widened and he whipped around to look at the taller man. "Um, what?" 

"I need to make a full inspection of your being, sir." Changmin looked undisturbed at the ridiculous request he was making.

"I don't..."

"Disobeying a TSA officer is a federal offense, sir."

Well fuck. 

Junsu huffed as he hooked his fingers into his boxer's waistband and shoved them down petulantly, exposing his half stiff cock and the small plug his lover had left in him from this morning. 

He heard the sharp intake of breath from Changmin but Junsu had his back to the other and couldn't see the expression on his youthful face as Junsu exposed himself to the other's inspection.

"Well?" Junsu questioned, crossing his arms. "Aren't you going to 'inspect' me?" 

"Of course, sir." There was a slight shake in the voice and Junsu felt some satisfaction for being able to put it there. This was damn near embarrassing and he would be annoyed if the other wasn't at least a little shaken.

The touches were less light now as the moved over Junsu's ass, spreading it open. "Objects are not allowed to be taken into the plane like this, sir."

"They have a rule against having something shoved up your ass?" Junsu quipped out, somewhat annoyed at the other, but gasped when the plug was pressed further into him. "Fuck!"

"Where did you get this sir? Did a stranger give this to you?" the voice was less steady now, but deeper and Junsu closed his eyes as the toy moved in and out. 

"My..." Junsu's voice came out as a strangled gasp. "My boyfriend gave it to me."

"Is your boyfriend aware of the consequences of transporting goods in this manner sir?" Junsu could barely think, let alone concentrate. "Answer me, sir."

"Ye-yes..." Junsu hissed as the toy was taken completely out of his already abused hole and then rammed back in. He let out a keen wail. "Fuck, Changmin! Just fuck me already!"

There was a pause and for a second Junsu thought he'd made the other angry. Then Changmin chuckled and Junsu sighed, breaking out of his role. "Aw, Junsu. I was having fun and you ruined it."

"I don't care already. I'm going to be late for my flight if you don't fuck me right now." Junsu gasped as a hand came around front and stroked. "God, Changmin!"

"You know how hard it was to get this room all to myself?" Changmin moved closer, his uniform buttons digging into Junsu's back as the plug was pulled out roughly. "I have to take over all of Jaejoong's shifts for a month, you know? Just to satisfy your need for roleplaying."

"Fuck!" Junsu moaned as Changmin moved slightly back to unbuckle his pants. "Changmin, please..." The taller maneuvered them around so that Junsu was leaned over the table, hands clenched in his belongings. "Changmin..."

"The things I do for this ass." Changmin tsked, his cock positioned at Junsu's entrance. Junsu screamed into one of his coats as Changmin pushed in all the way. 

Their love making was fast paced, finesse thrown out the window as they lost themselves in each other. Junsu was the first to come, jerking himself to completion as Changmin pounded him from behind. Changmin followed only a moment later, biting into Junsu's shoulder to keep from making too much noise as he spilt himself into Junsu. The two of them stayed in the position for a moment longer than necessary, enjoying each other in the afterglow.

A pound on the door came a moment later. "Hurry up in there! You're still on the clock Changmin!"

"Fuck off, Jaejoong!" Changmin shouted back and he could hear Jaejoong's grumbling through the door. He sighed, straightening and pulling out of Junsu reluctantly. He found the plug and without warning, pushed it back into Junsu. The smaller man whimpered but barely moved in his sedated state. "Junsu, you'll miss your plane. Get dressed."

"It's okay, I don't need to go." Junsu sighed, yelping when Changmin slapped his ass. "Hey!"

"Come on, the faster you go, the faster you can come back." Changmin pushed at the plug and Junsu moaned. "Leave it in while you meet with your boss. I want to know that you're thinking of me."

"Fucking pervert." Junsu grumbled as he put his clothing back on, wincing as his pants jostled the plug.

"Says the man who insisted I somehow find a way to fuck him before his flight." Changmin slipped his arms around Junsu's waist, bringing the other close so he could brush a featherlight kiss on Junsu's lips. "God, I'm going to miss you."

"It's only for a week, Min." Junsu sighed, leaning into his lover's embrace. 

"But it's the first time I've been without you since..." Changmin stopped to think, then shrugged. "Well, since forever."

"Don't exaggerate." Junsu hit the other in the shoulder.

"Hey! You two better not be going for a second round because god damn it, Changmin, I'm going to report you for this!" Jaejoong's voice screamed through the door and Changmin sighed, reluctantly letting Junsu go. They both dressed quickly, repacking Junsu's bag. Changmin swung open the door to see Jaejoong there with his arms crossed. 

"Well it's about time," Jaejoong shook his head. "The cleaning lady almost walked in on you!"

"Thank you for stopping the cleaning lady, Jaejoong." Changmin said dutifully. Jaejoong snorted and moved away from his post of guarding the door. 

"Well, I'm off then." Junsu looked at one of the digital clocks and then at the ticket in his hand. "I'll see you when I get back?"

"Of course." Changmin dipped in for a kiss.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong yelled at him when the kiss turned into something less than appropriate for in the middle of an airport. "Does 'on the clock' not mean anything to you?"


End file.
